One Surprise, Two Surprise
by iheartBL
Summary: Lois returns from Egypt with a fresh tan and a general welcome from fellow DP workers, however, there's a few surprises instore for her. Just who is this Cat Grant that seems to irk her beyond all else, and why is she handing Clark gooey cookies?


A/N: Yay my third ever Clois story. I couldn't resist writing about her initial reaction to Cat Grant, so I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing, and never will. Frankly, I'm okay with that.

* * *

One Surprise, Two Surprise

She entered the revolving doors with a sun-kissed glow and a grin to her lips. Already she could see people gawking in her direction, sending her smiles of approval and mental nods of "Right on Lane". Although she didn't mind basking in the little amount of fame she'd received, she wanted nothing more than to see the man she'd left behind. With a final smile of the lips, she headed towards the elevator, heading back to her reality.

Her nose wrinkled as she caught sight of her desk from the distance, occupied by someone that wasn't her. Who was this perky blonde, and more importantly, why was she handing Clark gooey cookies like she knew him? She let out a bated breath, shoulder's squared with a look that stated she was ready to tell this blonde off, but the moment she took one step, both pairs of eyes turned to her. Lois had no choice but to swallow, holding her breath in anticipation of Clark's reaction-she could care less about the girl with an obsession of pink-for now.

His eyes flashed over her freshly tanned profile with blatant surprise. He hadn't expected her to return just yet. "Lois…" His hand swept to the back of his neck, the hint of a smile just creeping over his lips.

But Lois saw it in his baby-blues with each step she took. She saw the hurt he tried covering miserably. She saw the look that stated she'd let him down. However, he'd let her down too. She understood his reservations about keeping the secret of his life from her, but she failed to comprehend why he didn't trust her with it. Grinding her teeth in frustration, and fighting tooth and nail from blurting out that she knew, Lois let him pull her into his embrace.

It was warm and comforting, his shirt crisp over his hard sculpted chest, and Lois could make out the faintest trace of…smoke…almost as if he had pulled a fire rescue just minutes before. And if she knew Clark Kent, and she knew Clark Kent, then he had. He was everything she admired, so for the moment, she pushed all her resentments about her ex within herself.

Pointing with her brows, an action she knew all too well to irritate Clark, she asked, "Who's perky Barbie?"

Clark coughed. The man could keep a secret, but he had yet to learn how to master the art of feigning a cough.

"I'm Cat Grant," the girl grinned through her high pitched voice, holding out her hand for Lois to shake.

Lois cringed, taking the hand the girl offered. "So…is that the reason for the kitten decorum?" Her eyes slid to the plate in the girl's free hand, plastered with a sickeningly adorable kitten. If Chloe were here, she'd compare her to Professor Umbridge. Now, Lois remembered the feline loving professor, she just wished she remembered what book that character came from-or was it a movie?

"Aren't you funny," The Cat Lady giggled, playfully taking a punch to Lois's shoulder.

The brunette was still gazing at the spot Cat had gently made contact with her bicep. No one touched Lois Lane. Yet, she was going to let it slide-only because Clark was throwing her that look of admonition she was far too accustomed to. "I'm an old stand up comedian," Lois added tightly, feigning a smile. _Is that sugar enough for you, Perky?_ "So what're you doing here, Cat?"

"I'm the newest Daily Planet reporter," she stated, pointing to the badge pinned proudly to her chest.

Lois raised a brow, mentally thinking of ways she could wipe that grin off the blonde's face.

"Lois…"

Her hazel eyes fell to the large hand upon her shoulder. "Clark…"

"Maybe you should sit down for a minute."

"Sure." She took a step in her stiletto clad foot towards her desk, when Cat appeared before her with that grin again. _Wow, that's going to get old fast_. "You're in my way, Blondie."

"I'm sorry, Lois," she added in a sweet tone that was like poison to Lois's ears, "but that's my desk."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's been mine for…" Her eyes trailed to Clark. He was free to jump in at any moment.

"But you were in Egypt."

"I'm back now." Seriously, how did she keep that smile plastered to her lips?

"I guess you'll just have to take that up with the editor."

"Of course," Lois stated in a composure Clark was quite surprised to still find calm.

Maybe that vacation had done wonders for her mood.

"I'll just go see Tess."

"I'll come with you…"

"No need to, Kent," Lois advised, picking up the pace of her steps. However, much to her dismay, Clark caught up fast, and he didn't even have to use his super-speed.

Grabbing her by the elbow, he spun her around to face him. "Lois…"

"I leave for a few weeks and I find out my partner has let this newbie trash my name plate, and for what, a batch of ever fattening cookies?"

"Lois, I didn't…" He walked back over to his desk, sliding open a drawer. Fishing around for a quick moment, Cat eyeing him with suspicion and intrigue-all the while smiling, he pulled out Lois's name plate. "Here," he stated, shoving it into her hand, "Welcome back, Lane."

He never called her by her last name, not even when he was frustrated with her. The name calling was strictly her signature mark…She could have it patented.

"Clark!" she hollered, trailing after him, pausing to snatch a maple doughnut from Randal's fingers, "Thanks."

"Welcome back, Lane," the guy sighed before Lois disappeared from his peripheral vision.

Clark spun in her direction. "You broke up with me, remember?"

"Not that I wanted to relive that moment, I know. I'm not here to patch our relationship…" She saw him wince, but as much as it hurt him, she was sure it hurt her more. He didn't trust her. It was a constant mantra playing in her head since Egypt. Carter Hall's words weren't enough. Destiny, Fate, they made her brain twist. Clark's destiny was so much greater than hers, how would she even begin to measure up? And if he couldn't trust her, then how was she supposed to help him fulfill his-granted that's what fate had written her out to do. Her shoulders slouched, a breath escaping her lips. "I came to get my job back. We may not be partners in the world of hearts, but we're still a team here," she gestured to the building with her arms. "We're Lois and Clark, unless you want to be Cat and Clark."

Clark's lips cracked. Was the man of all things brooding and hopeless actually going laugh?

"When you say it like that…"

_Oh well_, she knew she was hoping for too much too soon.

"What's Cat's deal anyway?" Lois asked, remembering where she had seen that all around happy face before-in a recent article for the Daily Planet. "Why is she so against vigilantes?"

Clark sighed. "She follows Gordon Godfrey's philosophy. In essence, her view is opposite yours."

Lois raised her chin. "She's against the "Blur"?"

"And Green Arrow…" He paused, his eyes trailing back to Lois. "Why are you smiling?"

Lois pursed her lips, turning to him with questioning eyes. "I was doing nothing of the sort. She hates the "Blur", huh?"

"We've established that."

The brunette began circling him. "How would the "Blur" feel about that?"

"He'd let it slide. I think he has a lot more pressing his mind than what one basement reporter thinks about him."

"Ouch, Clark, harsh words about your new partner."

"It's the "Blur's" opinion, not mine," he blinked.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night, Kent."

He swept a hand over his dark locks, his eyes trailing to the flight of steps. "I thought you wanted to get your job back?"

"I do," she answered honestly.

"Egypt not enough?"

Lois shook her head. "It was an adventure, but I'd rather keep my adventures near home from now on." She paused, chewing at her lip. "It's not exactly fun if I don't have a partner. I bet Cat doesn't underline your typos three times."

Clark smiled, a tiny chuckle exuding into the air. "She circles them with hearts."

Lois knew she shouldn't have brought it up. Spinning her heels in the direction of the stairs, Lois climbed the first one, when just the person she was planning on seeing zeroed in on her peripheral vision. "Mercer."

Tess held her smile, her eyes flying to Clark questioningly. "Lois, you've returned."

The brunette folded her arm. "And I see you look great," she stated, gesturing towards the girl's immaculate outfit.

"I am the editor," Tess stated flatly, "What can I do you for, Lane?"

"I want my job back."

"I'm sorry, but Cat Grant is now at your desk, and it would be terrible for me to take it away from her."

Lois pursed her lips, glaring at the redhead with blatant displeasure.

"Now, wipe that scowl off your lips, Lane. My reporters on the next floor up are happy."

It took a moment for Tess's words to register, but when they did, Lois spun around to face Clark with her mouth slightly agape. "Next floor up?"

"I'm promoting you, Lane," Tess stated, descending the remaining steps, "your story about Isis brought in quite a few readers. Apparently you have a touch."

The brunette continued to glance at Clark, trying to read his blank expression. With a sigh, she turned towards Tess. "It's very sweet of you to offer, but Clark and I are a packaged deal."

"I know, that's why I'm asking the two of you to gather your things and report upstairs before I change my mind." She spun on her heel, ascending the stairs, "Your first story is on Godfrey, Lane, don't disappoint."

Lois's eyes widened, and without much thought, she flung her arms around Clark's neck. "You hear that, so long basement, hello world! I Have to tell Chloe…" She reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell only to find it in the hands of her ex. "Smallville?"

"Chloe's…" His words trailed off as he swallowed.

There was a tightness in his voice Lois didn't miss, and it caused Lois's heart to set off in palpitations.

Realizing his mistake, Clark turned away from her. "She's out of town. I-ah…out of cell phone reach. She needed the vacation." He turned around to face her with a rather convincing smile.

"Is Ollie…"

Clark slightly winced. "No, he couldn't get away from Queen Industries."

She let it slide for the moment, if Clark's words didn't hold true, her next appointment was going to be with the green clad vigilante himself. "Okay, well, I'm going to go tell Blondie, over there, the good news."

Clark nodded, watching Lois head back to her old desk. "Hey, Lois…"

She turned around, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her expression bore an all around curiosity. In that moment, he was strangely reminded of her cousin, but he kept up his composure. He couldn't hurt Lois, not again. "I'm glad your back." Lois smiled sweetly, and it was one Clark realized he missed. There had been this growing ache inside of him since her absence, but he knew for the time being, he had to let things be.

"I am too."

* * *

A/N: Thoughts, opinions, words of improvement?


End file.
